Thomas Chamberlain
Thomas Maverick Chamberlain Senior was one of the world's most powerful warlocks. He became corrupted by his grandmother who turned out to be the entity known as the Hollow. It was revealed in A Spirit Here That Shall Be Broken, that Thomas was the biological father of Elizabeth, and he had given her to his brother Dominic in order to protect her from his corruption. Thomas was by birthright a member of the Chamberlain Family, North East Atlantic Pack, French Quarter Coven, Los Angeles Witch Community and the Chamberlain Coven. Personality Thomas was a very loyal person. Before imprinting on his only niece, he was selfish, disrespectful and a womanizer. He cared about nobody but himself. Physical Appearance Thomas was tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He had a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He was slim with a muscular build. He was also seen wearing talismans and long black coats. Powers and Abilities Thomas was regarded to be the most powerful and dangerous Dark witch of all time. His son noted that he possessed knowledge of magic that nobody could possibly imagine. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many characters throughout the series. He was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Dahlia with ease. Later Thomas was shown to have delved into the use of Sacrificial Magic. With this magic, Carson channeled the power of Dahlia, and later Chris, to give himself even more power and was able to trap dozens of werewolves and vampires with a powerful boundary spell. Thomas once again used his powers of mind control to gather innocents for Dominick to feed on. He easily wished the storm he conjured himself away with the wave of his hand. He flung Christopher across the Abattoir with a simple gesture and subdued him with no need of an incantation. He then modified The Crescent Curse so that everyone affected by the unification ceremony of the werewolves will be affected. Through the use of his powerful illusions he can be as strong and as fast as he wants his target to believe, Dominick perceived him to be faster as he couldn't catch him with his own speed, and "felt" Thomas's strength when he impaled him with the indestructible stake and broke it, while all this was in fact an illusion, Dominick saw and experienced it as if it was real. Thomas's mental abilities far surpass any Vampire, including the Original Vampires. He can make illusions that are so real that he convinced Dominick the Original Hybrid that he was dying. He also can inflict pain upon others as when he made Carson think she was suffocating and Charlie that he was stabbed with the White Oak Stake. He also can make himself look like anyone such as when he appeared as Hope. His compulsion far surpasses any other Vampire and this is demonstrated when he compels a mass of people at once without eye contact. Aside from these abilities, Thomas demonstrated Super Strength on par with those of The Five and was completely indestructible. * Magical Mastery: Even at a young age, Thomas was able to utilize magic. He had a power to move objects with his mind, to communicate with and control animals, and even inflict harm on those who opposed or annoyed him. * Dark Arts: Thomas was incredibly talented in the Dark Arts, widely considered to be the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts the world had ever known. * Occulumency and Legilimency : Thomas was incredibly adept in the use of both Occlumency and Legilimency, being able to shield his own mind and penetrate the minds of others. * Parseltongue : Thomas was a Parselmouth, a trait he inherited from his father. * Non-verbal magic: Thomas was also capable of using spells non-verbally, and displayed a proficiency for telekinesis. Weakness Thomas was susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Thomas can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Chris, it would require power equivalent to Thomas's (or greater) to defeat him. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain By imprinting on Elizabeth, he had found what he needed to overcome his pain and sadness. While Elizabeth is a child, he only felt the need to protect her and keep her happy as nothing else is more important. It was also revealed that after Elizabeth found out that she was indeed Thomas' daughter, their bond was massively strengthened, even with the latter deceased. Thomas Chamberlain Jr. Jr. is Thomas's son and only child. At first he wanted nothing to do with him but then he said that he felt attached to him. Thomas would do anything to protect him and from any threat. He loves his son dearly. Jr. loves his father and worries to death for him. As seen in The Blood of Christopher he was afraid for his father and slightly rebelled. Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain Charlie is Thomas's adoptive younger sister/sister in-law. She is the mother of his only niece/imprintee Elizabeth. Before Charlie and Carson got together Thomas and Charlie had a long history. Thomas took Elizabeth away from Los Angles, to live with him until the city was safe for her to return. He fought alongside her to defeat Dominic and The Hollow. Carson Chamberlain Carson is Thomas's Older Twin Brother. They are close twins. Thomas helped Carson to protect their niece/step-daughter from the Hollow. Carson and Thomas always sacrifice themselves for one another. Thomas made the ultimate sacrifice for him and their niece. Other Relationships * Thomas and Dominic (Brothers/Former Allies/Enemies) * Thomas and Christopher (Father and Son/Allies) * Thomas and Chazarrae (Descendants/Allies) * Thomas and Hope (Brother and Sister/Good Friends) * Thomas and Vincent (Enemies) Name *Given Name THOMAS. GENDER: Masculine. USAGE: English, French, German, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Greek, Biblical, Biblical Latin, Biblical Greek. ... Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. *The name Tommy is an Aramaic baby name. In Aramaic the meaning of the name Tommy is: Twin. *Chamberlain is an occupational name for one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion, from Norman French chambrelain. Quotes ---- Followers * Jackson † * Dominick (Former High Priest) * Thomas Riddle † * Four other Acolytes † * Numerous Los Angles Witches Appearances Season 1 * 5 Years Later * Hello Daughter * Haunted * My Sire * Devil's Blood * Inadu * Evil in my Blood (Spirit/Corpse/Possessing Elizabeth Chamberlain) Season 2 * A Spirit Here That Shall Be Broken (Spirit/Corpse/Possessing Hope Chamberlain) * The Blood of Christopher (Spirit/Corpse/Possessing Hope Chamberlain) * 2X03 (Spirit/Corpse/Possessing Hope Chamberlain) * 2X04 (Spirit/Corpse/Possessing Hope Chamberlain) * 2x05 (Spirit/Corpse/Possessing Hope Chamberlain) * 2x06 (Spirit/Corpse/Possessing Hope Chamberlain) * 2x07 (Corpse/Possessing Hope Chamberlain) Season 3 Possessions * Lily Rose Mumford as Elizabeth Chamberlain (Evil in my Blood- The Blood of Christopher) * Summer Fontana as Hope Chamberlain (The Blood of Christopher) Category:Witch Category:Powerful Characters Category:High Priest Category:Werewolf Category:Hybrid Category:Male